The Anatomy of Spencer Reid
by ChessKeeper
Summary: Aaron Hotchner enjoys Spencer Reid's anatomy. Slash. Series of drabbles. Aaron/Spencer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did It would be much more homoerotic, just saying.

Title: The Anatomy of Spencer Reid

Author: Chess Keeper

Pairing: Hotch/Reid

Summary: Aaron Hotchner enjoys Spencer Reid's anatomy.

Warnings: Slash and sex.

(CM)(CM)(CM)

**The Anatomy of Spencer Reid**

Aaron Hotchner was a complicated man. Simple things didn't hold his attention. It wasn't that Aaron was A.D.D, it was just that he tried to avoid simple thing in favor of more complex things. His new complex puzzle was Spencer Reid, his lover.

At first, Spencer was just Aaron's co-worker, but then over night Spencer became Aaron's cure for everything. He was a godsend.

They would go to bed and originally start back to back. Aaron was not a touchy feely person and he didn't really like snuggling when he was trying to sleep. After sex was a completely different story…

Late at night, after a long case and a hard day's work, when the edge of sleep evaded him Aaron would burry his hands in Spencer's brown slightly curly hair and forget himself.

Spencer's hair was unusually soft and when Aaron was trailing his fingers through it, in his mind he could only compare it to petting a kitten. Spencer would even purr in his sleep when Aaron got the right tempo. It was utterly adorable and eventually Aaron would be lulled into sleep with a smile on his face and one hand tangled in Spencer's hair.

The day Spencer cut his hair Aaron had to cover up his disappointment with a witty comment. "What did you join a boy band?"

They boarded the plane and Aaron couldn't help but feel frustrated. Spencer sat across from him, pen firmly in his mouth pondering over a crossword puzzle that he would have done in 5 minutes, while Aaron was racking his brain with ideas of how he was ever going to get to sleep again.

Feeling Aaron's unrelenting stare Spencer looked up. Their eyes met, and Aaron noticed that with Spencer new hair cut you could clearly see into his perfect eyes.

The old hair cut left pieces of hair dangling in front of Spencer's face, and Aaron was almost sure that this was the first time he had ever seen clearly into his eyes. Spencer smiled coyly and Aaron smiled slightly- New obsession found.

He briefly wondered if Spencer could learn to sleep with his eyes open… but that would probably be asking too much.

(Hair and Eyes…Wc- 366)

Chapter Note: Poor Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I doing it right?" Spencer asked looking up at Aaron through his long thick lashes. His hands were fumbling and he looked positively delicious with a cherry blush covering his face. Aaron wanted to jump him right there, but he held off because Spencer needed to learn how to do this.

He could tell it was the first time Spencer had ever held such an impressive thing before, not that Aaron was bragging… but Aaron considered himself knowledgeable about such things.

"I don't have a clue what I'm doing Aaron, this is so embarrassing. Let's just quit." Spencer suggested obviously not having as much fun as Aaron was.

Aaron shook his head, "No, we can't just quit. Let me show you how to do it."

He took it from Spencer's hand and easily manipulated it into doing just what he wanted it to do. Aaron chuckled at the look on Spencer's face. He stood, slack jawed and in awe.

"Jeez Aaron. You really know…god you have so much control." Spencer smiled his hands came and rested over Aaron's hands. They fit perfectly there. He could tell just by the slight pressure of Spencer's hands that they were incredibly soft.

Aaron was tempted to groan, but he refused to show just how much Spencer was affecting him. Spencer's hands were amazing!

"God Spencer!" Aaron hissed and Spencer just smiled, "Come on Aaron, lets go home." He whispered, and Aaron was tempted to comply.

He would rather have Spencer in the bed than in the shooting range awkwardly handling a very large, and obviously not FBI issued gun any day.

"Alright you win." Aaron sighed in defeat, he would just have to teach Spencer to shoot some other day, but today he wanted Spencer's soft hands on him.

(Hands Wc 297)

Chapter Note: Are you as much of a pervert as I am? I assume that you are. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. He was so close to falling asleep, but something was keeping him from it.

Spencer was the one keeping him from sleeping; more specifically Spencer's soft snoring. It couldn't even really be classified as snoring, more like heavy breathing. It wasn't that Spencer was dreaming about anything particularly stressful or exciting, it was just something Spencer did every night.

At first Aaron felt a sense of honor at knowing this little fact about Spencer that not very many people knew, but now it was just annoying.

Aaron was weird when it came to his sleep patterns. When Hayley and him had been married, she had expressed her distain about how he slept at least once a day.

Aaron had to have complete darkness, and complete silence to sleep.

Aaron remembered one of the worst fights he had with Hayley just before she divorced him. It had been about how she wanted a fan in the bedroom but Aaron vehemently expressed his distasted saying the fan would cause to much noise and he would be unable to sleep.

_"I can not sleep with noise Hayley. The fan, it just won't work."_

_"No Aaron the fan has nothing to do with it. It's not the fan that won't work, it's us."_

Aaron sighed as the last chance of any sleep slipped from him. These were not the memories he wanted to be reminiscing on. He would much rather be thinking about Spencer.

Turning over on his side, Aaron pulled Spencer close. It he was not going to get any sleep he might as well enjoy the physical contact that Spencer provided him. Aaron wrapped his right arm around Spencer's chest and buried his head into the top of his neck.

He inhaled deeply loving the smell of Spencer's skin. It smelt like Aaron's own cologne, and nothing like Hayley's flowery smell. Aaron could go forever and a day without ever smelling Victoria Secret body spray again. That stuff smelled like a bottled cheap whore.

"Aaron." Spencer sighed taking Aaron's hand and intertwining his finger with them. It was moments like this that Aaron loved. Silent, but beautiful moments filled with love- not dancing dates or extravagant proclamations of love, simple things.

Aaron was a complex man, and simple things were starting to become more important to him.

Spencer arched his back into Aaron's body. "We have tomorrow off." He whispered.

Aaron chuckled, "Sounds like you've got plans for tomorrow." Before Spencer could reply, he placed kisses on the back and side of Spencer's neck enjoying the little moans of enjoyment Spencer let out. These moans were much sexier than Spencer's earlier snoring, and it Aaron was going to be up all night he might as well keep Spencer up too.

Aaron chucked the blankets off the bed; they were just getting in his way.

"Impatient are you Aaron?" Spencer teased spreading his legs so that Aaron could crawl in between of them.

"You make me an impatient man Spencer." Aaron said attaching his mouth to Spencer's hot willing one.

No more words were exchanged they did not need them anymore.

They were both unclothed in a matter of seconds, even though it felt much too long for both of them. They broke apart to breathe and Aaron attached himself again to Spencer's long slender neck. He bit down, hard enough to leave a mark behind, but low enough that Spencer's collar would easily cover the marks. Then he soothed the pain with gentle licks and nips relishing in the sighing noises Spencer let out.

By the time that Aaron finished marking him Spencer was a moaning mess. He was chanting Aaron's name repeatedly in a breathy irresistible tone. Spencer sobbed in pleasure and wrapping his legs around Aaron burying his head into the side of Aaron's neck. How could he refuse Spencer when he acted so incredibly arousing with out even trying?

Aaron's hands fumbled in the nightstand for lube, while his mouth distracted Spencer. He popped the top off and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, no matter how many times they had sex Spencer was always unusually tight- not that Aaron was complaining.

Aaron wasted no time in preparing the younger man. He would have normally teased him more, but right now, it was all Aaron could do to burry himself in Spencer and not cum immediately.

Aaron stilled and waited for Spencer to adjust to him. He held Spencer's erection lovingly in his hand, not stroking it just cupping it. Gentle, but passionate kisses were planted on Spencer's receptive lips and face.

Spencer wiggled his hips encouraging Aaron to move and gasped for air when his prostate was nudged. They rocked in tune with each other; it was a slow and agonizing pace until Aaron finally lost his patience and pulled Spencer's legs around his shoulders.

He picked up speed listening for the signs that the younger man was enjoying himself too. The constant array of sounds that came from Spencer's mouth drove Aaron on. Through the haze of pleasure, Aaron briefly noted it was a good thing Spencer was so flexible otherwise; his back would have been in pain.

Spencer drew Aaron close and kissed him feverishly as Aaron moved deep inside of him, unrelentingly hitting the spot that made him see stars. The sounds now coming out of Spencer's mouth were music to Aaron's ears.

He could feel it, the fire was gathering in his lower stomach and it wouldn't be long. Aaron reached down and grabbed Spencer's erection. He moved his hand in sync with his thrusts and Spencer let out a long high-pitched whine. With his free hand, Aaron cupped Spencer's face. It was damp with sweat and his hair was disheveled and plastered to his forehead.

The smell of sex clung heavily in the air. It was the best thing Aaron had ever smelt. Aaron wished he could bottle the smell and keep it forever.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's back and his nails dug into him. He arched his back and let out a throaty moan, "Aaron!" Spencer's legs, which had slipped from Aaron's shoulders to around his waist, trembled with the force of his orgasm.

Aaron rode out Spencer's orgasm enjoying the way his inner walls would clench and relax around him. After a series of quick shallow thrusts Aaron came spilling himself inside of his lover.

They untangled their limbs from each other and Aaron grabbed a tissue from the table beside the bed. He tenderly wiped off the remnants of their previous activities.

Afterwards, Spencer made himself comfortable on Aaron's chest. He was quickly lulled to sleep by Aaron's breathing but not before muttering, "'M love you."

Aaron ran his hand softly through Spencer's damp hair enjoying the slight purring he received. Sated Aaron eventually drifted off to sleep, but not before thanking Spencer's slightly larger that normal uvula for the great night.

(Uvula Wc- 1,163)

Story Notes- If you have a larger than normal uvula you can have heavy breathing or snoring when you sleep. I just imagine that Spencer snored lightly nothing too obnoxious…

Chapter Note: I re-edited this 2/3/2012


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quite day in the office and Aaron was doing paperwork alone in his office. It was peaceful, but he felt as if something was missing. This feeling vanished the second Spencer peeked his charming little head in Aarons office.

"Are you busy Hotch?" He asked, but it was a pointless because Aaron was never to busy for Spencer.

"Never, come on in Reid." The formalities were a necessity in the work place. There was absolutely no fraternizing in the BAU; he thanked Rossi for that. Rossi was the king of fraternizing and all the rules about such things were adopted because of him.

Spencer stepped inside the office and quietly shut the door behind him. He took a seat in front of Aaron and made himself comfortable. "What are you working on?"

"The usual. Paper work, paper work… and more paper work."

Spencer grinned, "Oh the great Aaron Hotchner has some humor, I would have never guessed it. I'm shocked."

"Yeah, most people are." Aaron commented as his fingers continued to drone away on the computer, and the constant repetition of typing made Spencer yawn.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and when Aaron finally decided to call it quits and look up from his work, he noticed, that Spencer was fast asleep resting awkwardly in the chair across from him.

Aaron took this opportune moment to really study Spencer Reid.

He was curled up with his face pressed firmly against the back of the chair. He was in a weird fetal position and it looked positively uncomfortable. His long legs were tucked close to his body and Aaron was genuinely supersized that all of Spencer fit onto one chair.

It was cute. Adorable in fact.

Aaron logged off of the BAU's computer and gathered his stuff and by this time the BAU was completely empty, it was well past 9 o'clock.

It was then that Aaron went to wake Spencer up, but some thing caught his attention instead. Spencer's thumb on his right hand was painted with what looked like a sparkly nail polish. It was a strange sight to see.

"Wake up Spencer." Aaron gently prodded the younger man and caught him as he gracefully tried to roll face first onto the floor.

"I'm up." Spencer yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's past nine."

Spencer stretched and detangled himself from Aaron's arms. "That late huh? Are we ready to go?"

Aaron nodded slowly, and locked his office door after Spencer followed him out. "Spencer, what's on your thumb?"

Spencer's brows furrowed and he glanced down at his hands. "Oh, Garcia did this earlier today." Spencer smiled sheepishly, "You see, I finished all of my paper work earlier and I fell asleep in her office."

"Are you feeling okay?" Aaron asked running his hand over Spencer's forehead. He wasn't running a temperature.

"I'm just tired. Our last case really hit me hard Aaron." Spencer explained wearily leaning into Aaron's hand.

Their last case worked a number on the whole team, so Aaron couldn't blame Spencer for being exhausted. Cases with kids normally hit the team much harder then adult cases. Hell, even Aaron had to call Jack three times during the case just to make sure he was safe.

Aaron removed his hand from Spencer's forehead and offered a comforting smile. This job prevented him from smiling most days, but when he did they were either directed at Spencer or Jack.

Aaron took a hold of Spencer's hand and they walked hand in hand out of the BAU. They couldn't do this most days either, but Aaron wished that they could.

"Stop thinking so much Aaron that is my job."

"Yes, but worrying about the future is clearly my job."

(Thumb wc- 628)

Chapter Notes- I'm not sure where this one came from, but I hope you enjoyed. Can't you just see Garcia painting Spencer's nails when he is asleep?


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining in Quantico Virginia. Not the romantic rain that young girls fantasized about getting there first kisses under, just a tornado alert storm.

It was a Saturday night and Aaron, Spencer and Jack were sitting on a plush blanket in the basement. Jack was sitting comfortably beside him while Spencer recited the story of King Arthur by memory.

Jack and Spencer were calm. Aaron on the other hand was pacing back and forth the basement floor feverishly.

"Aaron come join us, you're wearing a whole in the floor." Spencer said moving Jack on to his lap leaving a free spot on the makeshift bedding. "Come one."

Aaron didn't need anymore prompting. He sat down and threaded his fingers with Spencer's leaner ones. Spencer looked flustered for a brief moment before squeezing Aaron's hand reassuringly. "Well this has been a wonderful Saturday." Spencer chuckled.

"Yeah!" Jack shouted rolling his light up yoyo across the floor. It illuminated the room in an eerie red light.

"These lamps aren't going to last forever." Spencer bit his lip turning to Aaron.

"Jack, come here." Aaron shifted jack onto his lap. "Do you remember the talk we had about not being afraid of the dark?"

Jack gave an impassive nod and continued to play with the yoyo. "It's okay daddy I'm not scared anymore." Tilting his head up and grinning.

Aaron studied Jacks demeanor. The room was already half dark. The yoyo and the pitiful oil lamp could just barely be counted as light sources and Jack seemed to be okay. He certainly wasn't cry and terrified like he was last time the power went out.

Jack continued, "I'm not scared at all! I wanna be like King Arthur, and nothing scares King Arthur."

Aaron affectionately ruffled his son's hair with his free hand. "I think it's bed time Jack." Aaron scooted closer to Spencer and maneuvering Jack beside him. He covered him in a blanket effectively silencing all of Jacks protests of not being sleepy.

"Night daddy. Night Spence." Jack yawned cradling his yoyo protectively to his chest.

"Good night Jack." Spencer said turning the oil lamp down so it was only a dim glow and resting his weary head on Aaron's shoulder.

Now that the room was quiet, it was much easier to hear the whistling of the wind outside. If Aaron listened close enough he could hear the slow and steady breathing of his son and the slightly quicker breath of his lover.

"You okay?" Aaron asked his voiced quieter then he intended it to be.

"Yeah, just a bit claustrophobic, you know?" Spencer inhaled sharply and looked around the now glaringly small basement. The far wall was covered in a shelf that was stuffed with useless things and in the corner, that they weren't occupying, there were several gas cans. "It's not like being in an elevator with Morgan." Spencer said grinning slightly.

"Well for one thing there isn't a possibility that the basement we are now in will plummet a couple hundred feet to the solid ground and shatter on impact. That is highly improbable, unless this house was built on top of a sink hole." Spencer lifts his head off Aaron's shoulders and tilts his head inquiring if the house was indeed built on a sinkhole.

Aaron shook his head a small grin tugging at his lips as Spencer continued to hypothesize what would happen if the house were built on a sinkhole.

Spencer was rambling, something he did a lot when he was nervous. Aaron knew it comforted him to ramble on so he let him, only half listening to what the boy was saying.

After a few minutes of mindless one-sided chatter, Aaron stole a glance at Spencer. He half expected him to be blue in the face but he wasn't. His eyes were wide and shining in the darkness. His hands were gesturing madly around, it looked as if he was in the middle of a charades game, it was a comical sight.

Aaron placed his hand across Spencer's chest to rest on his shoulder, that got his attention and Spencer quieted. "Do you ever stop to breathe?" Aaron asked amazed.

"I- well yes, of course. What kind of question is that Aaron?"

"I was just curious because you have been talking for," Aaron looked down at his watch. "Oh, about 30 minutes- nonstop might I add."

Spencer cheeks lit up. "Sorry. I ramble-"

"When you're nervous, I know. You also have amazing lung capacity." Aaron said tracing Spencer's blush from his cheek up to his ear and down to his collar bone. Gently he tapped Spencer on his chest, once where his right lung was and once where his left lung was.

"Are you hitting on me?" Spencer asked with a coy grin. He grabbed hold of Aarons had and held onto it. "With your son asleep next to you?"

"Exactly, he's asleep, and you don't give Jack near enough credit. He is a perceptive child. He understands that you make me happy" Aaron put his hand back over Spencer's right lung and arranges him so his head is on Aaron's chest.

Spencer hummed in contentment and closes his eyes, but not before softly muttering, "You always know how to calm me down."

Aaron isn't quite sure if he's trapped Spencer lung under his calloused hands or his heart- but Aaron hopes for the latter.

(Lungs, heart Wc- 902)

Authors note- Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. :D They feed the muses and keep them happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**From: Spencer Reid**

_Time: 6:30 pm_

_Where are you?_

**From: Aaron Hotchner**

_Time: 6:34 pm_

_Sorry, I'm going to be late for dinner. Strauss and David have kidnapped me to discuss budget issues._

**From: Spencer Reid**

_Time: 6:36 pm_

_I'm sorry, poor Aaron._

**From: Aaron Hotchner**

_Time: 6:39 pm_

_I'm sorry too, yeah poor me. David and Strauss are giving me a migraine._

**From: Spencer Reid**

_Time: 8:43 pm_

_Lucky for you I went to the store today and remembered to pick up some Tylenol. I also made dinner. Although made is used lightly here, I suppose I actually bought dinner._

**From: Aaron Hotchner**

_Time: 6:45 pm_

_Have I told you how much I love you today?_

**From: Spencer Reid**

_Time: 6:43 pm_

_Yes, In fact you have. If my memory serves me- and I remember everything- then you woke me up this morning by kissing my face muttering about how much you love me._

_P.S- I love you too, hurry home._

Aaron glanced up from his phone hoping that neither David nor Strauss had noticed his lack of participation. They hadn't. Both were to busy throwing insults and bickering like a married couple to notice Aaron's lack of attention to the conversation.

Honestly, he could bring himself to care about the budget right now; between his head pounding and his phone's constant vibrating he had better things to occupy his worry.

Aaron's phone vibrated again and he flipped it open with a small sigh.

**From: Jessica**

_Time: 6:51 pm_

_Jack wants to spend the night, is that okay?_

**From: Aaron Hotchner**

_Time: 6:53 pm_

_Of course. Make sure he doesn't go to bed too late_.

**From: Jessica**

_Time: 6:56 pm_

_Lol. Don't worry. Tell Spencer hi for me. ;D_

Aaron read the last text message several times before he finally understood the wink. Sometimes Jessica was way to accepting of his and Spencer's relationship; it crossed over into creepy some days.

**From: Aaron Hotchner**

_Time: 7:02 pm_

_That wink was uncalled for Jessica._

**From: Jessica**

_Time: 7:04 pm_

_Go home and put the moves on your sexy boy toy. Stop working so much. Go tap that ass._

A smile tugged on Aaron's lips as he closed his phone and pocketed it. He stood up and announced, "We can continue this conversation at a later date. I'm going home." With that said, Aaron gathered his stuff and left.

He blatantly ignored David's lecherous grin and Strauss's confusion, instead he texted Spencer that he was on his way home. With briefcase in hand, Aaron left the BAU and started his drive home.

The drive home wasn't a particularly long drive, just about 20 minutes but that got Aaron thinking.

It was not often that they had a night off, and it was even rarer that Spencer would take the initiative to plan a date night. Neither of them were very romantic or spontaneous, working at the BAU forbid impromptu vacations or cabin trips so they had to settle for late nights eating cheap Chinese food- which Aaron ended up feeding Spencer because his lack of chopstick skills.

With his migraine ignored, Aaron pulled into the drive way and quickly made his way inside. Spencer was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. "Welcome home Aaron."

Aaron dropped his briefcase and sat across from Spencer. "Went all out didn't you?" Aaron asked eyeing the wine cooling in a bucket of ice and the fancy dinner. "It looks delicious by the way."

"Thanks, I didn't make it. It's specially catered."

"I can tell." Aaron grinned taking his phone out. "I want you to read what Jessica sent me."

Spencer took the phone from Aaron's outstretched hand. "It can't be that bad… Oh my-" Spencer chuckled rereading the message, and since laughter was contagious Aaron couldn't help but join in.

"I think we need to check the bedroom for cameras." Spencer exclaimed between laughter fits a wide grin firmly set on his face. "Maybe the bathroom too."

"At the living room." Aaron added.

"So basically everywhere but Jack's room?" Spencer suggested taking a sip of his wine and motioning for Aaron to try his.

"Mmm, you're getting better at picking out wines." Aaron commented taking another sip and letting it wash over his pallet.

"I asked Rossi what kind of wine goes with mediocre Italian food. He suggested this." Spencer explained holding up his glass with a grin tugging at his lips.

"That would explain why he was smirking at me earlier." Aaron said helping himself to a breadstick. "Spencer you do know that you can call him David, or Dave now."

"I know. It just sounds so weird and disrespectful." Spencer muttered shoving a fork full of pasta into his mouth. "This may seem strange, but he just doesn't look like a David to me."

Aaron followed Spencer's lead and sampled the pasta. "What does he look like his name should be?"

Spencer paused for a brief moment. His hand went to his chin and stroked it as if he was in deep thought. "Hmm, he looks like a Rossi to me."

Aaron just grinned as Spencer laughed until his face flushed crimson. It was moments like this that Aaron wished laughter came easily for both of them, it didn't- and that was mostly because of working at the BAU. Serial killers didn't make good dinner conversations.

The conversation slowed down a silence and Aaron looked up from his dinner. His and Spencer's eyes connected and despite the silence of the room, Aaron could see laughter dancing in Spencer's eyes.

It was an innocent look, and it made Spencer irresistible. Downing his glass of wine Aaron stood up from the table and swooped down stealing a kiss from the younger man. "Come on, for once I plan to take Jessica's advice. We can heat up this mediocre food later."

Spencer's hand shot immediately to Aaron's tie. He held firmly on to it and stood. Between heated kissed he managed to pant out, "Bedroom." His voice was an octave higher and much raspier than normal, and it seen arousal straight through Aaron's body.

Aaron growled and led Spencer to the bedroom.

(amygdala and the hippocampus. Wc 1,050- )

Story note- Research has shown that parts of the limbic system are involved in laughter. The limbic system is a primitive part of the brain that is involved in emotions and helps us with basic functions necessary for survival. Two structures in the limbic system are involved in producing laughter: the amygdala and the hippocampus.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think pretty boy has had way too much to drink." Derek laughed pointing Penelope's attention to Spencer who was snoozing comfortably on Aaron's shoulder. His mouth was open and he was drooling slightly.

"D'awww." Penelope cooed snapping a picture with her Iphone. "For later." She explained giggling

"Alright I think it's now officially time for everyone to leave." Aaron said noticing the wet spot now rapidly forming on his shoulder.

"Yeah, It's getting pretty late." Emily said stretching. "Give me a ride J.J?"

"Of course." J.J said gathering up her stuff.

The team then got up and everyone when their different ways. Aaron, like the good party host, he walked them out and saw them out.

"Wake up Spencer." Aaron shook the man's shoulder. "Spencer."

"Mmmm." Spencer rolled over and turned his back to Aaron. He then preceded to burry his face into the couch with a frustrated moan.

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on."

Spencer rubbed his eyes and glared at Aaron, it wasn't intimidating due to the sleepy expression on his face, but he tried his best before giving up with a huff.

"W'at ti'e is it?" Spencer hauled himself off the couch and collapsed against Aaron's side.

"Pretty late." Aaron helped the younger man stand straight. Then he escorted him to the bedroom and helped Spencer into his Pajamas.

Before Aaron could get Spencer into the bed, the sleepy man wrapped his arms around him and tightened his hold. "Sorry 'bout the drool." He yawned.

Aaron tenderly tucked Spencer's hair behind his ears. "I love everything about you, even your drool." Aaron returned the hug and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Just try not to slobber on me too much."

Spencer nodded sluggishly and allowed Aaron to tuck him into bed. "Can't promise anything," He sighed snuggling up to Aaron's warm body.

(Mouth. Wc -340 )

Story note- "One of the most common reason is sleeping with the mouth open."


End file.
